Claw hammers are perhaps the best known tool for pulling nails from boards or other surfaces. The claw hammer has a curved top bearing surface which ends in a furcated tail or “claw” opposite the hammer head. When a nail is to be pulled, the nail head is situated between the furcations, and the top bearing surface is rolled along the board (or other surface from which the protrusion extends) in a tail-to-head direction so that the curvature of the bearing surface lifts the furcations (and thus the nail head) from the board. The problem with this arrangement is that the cap of the nail head—which bears against the furcations of the hammer tail, with the nail shaft resting in the crotch between the furcations—may yield if the nail is firmly grasped by the board, effectively stripping the nail cap from the nail head. The furcations are then unable to grasp the nail head, and the claw hammer can no longer pull the nail. Thus, claw hammers are often ineffective in pulling nails or other protrusions where such protrusions lack sturdy, well-defined caps (or where they lack other heads of greater diameter than the adjacent part of the protrusion).